The present invention relates to orthotic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for treating shin pain.
Shin splints are a type of shin pain common to runners. Shin splints are often treated by applying tape to the shins in a desired manner. Taping is inconvenient, loosens over time and loses its effectiveness and the tape is discarded after each use. Also, once the tape is applied, it cannot readily be adjusted in terms of position or tension.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for treating shin pain.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described that is re-usable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described that is adjustable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described that is economical to produce and uncomplicated in configuration.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a device for treating shin pain.
In a preferred embodiment, the device includes first and second substantially elastic strap members. The first strap member has a pair of opposite ends and an inner and outer surface and is conformable to be wrapped in a state of tension around the shin of the user. A first fastener associated with one of the ends of the first strap member is provided for securing the first strap member in the state of tension and wrapped configuration.
The second elastic strap member has a first end secureable adjacent the outer surface of the first strap member and a plurality of fingers extending outwardly from the first end and is conformable to be tensioned about the outer surface of the first strap member. One or more second fasteners are provided for securing the tensioned fingers to the outer surface of the first strap member.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for treating shin pain. In a preferred embodiment, the first strap member is wrapped around the shin in a tensioned state and secured to the first strap member by the first strap member. The second strap member is secured to the outer surface of the first strap member and the fingers tensioned and secured to the outer surface of the first strap member by the second fasteners.